<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by MalChilling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068674">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling'>MalChilling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Sassy Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, no beta we die like men, soft andreil, tiny itty bitty angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew wakes up with a weight on his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew wakes up, muscles tense and fists clenched. There’s someone on top of him, weighing him down into the mattress and panic flares as his eyes snap open. </p><p>He pauses when his eyes meet the ceiling, confusion forming. The ceiling is white, but there are small miniature rainbows in the shapes of diamonds shining all across the room. The fact that the room is still warm with the golden hour of sunrise helps settle him. </p><p>He knows where he is. He knows he’s safe. </p><p>He knows Neil was the one who put the holographic film on the window the second he moved in. </p><p>Auburn hair tickles his jaw. </p><p>He looks down to see Neil, curled up against him. His hand is on Andrew’s shoulder, and his face is tucked into the crook of his neck. He’s swaddled in Andrew’s old worn grey hoodie from his senior year with the foxes before he went pro, and the tiny orange shorts with white stripes on the sides that make Andrew go crazy. </p><p>Half of Neil's weight is on top of Andrew, and he can feel Neil’s fuzzy grey socks rub against his legs. One leg draped across Andrew’s thighs and the other tangled in the white sheet. </p><p>He’s still asleep, snoring softly as he cuddles up against him. Even the scars on his skin can’t distract from how pretty he looks. </p><p>He can feel the small weights of Sir and King at the bottom of their feet, and he suddenly remembers they need a bigger mattress if Neil insists on bringing home more strays. </p><p>Andrew brings his own hand up and wraps it around Neil’s wrist, it clenches into the material of his black T-shirt -loose from age and Neil tugging at it- before it relaxes. Neil’s nails are painted orange from Dan’s baby shower, and there’s glitter in his hair. </p><p>He had barely woken up when Neil had come out of the bathroom ready for bed, smelling like vanilla, only moving enough for Neil to get comfortable before they both fell asleep. </p><p>“Staring.” Neil’s soft mumble startles him out of his thoughts. Blue sleepy eyes open slowly, and Neil meets his gaze. A slow teasing smile forms on Neil’s face, and Andrew gives him a blank stare. </p><p>“300%.” </p><p>Neil scoffs in amusement before settling in again. They were both awake now, and they’d have to get up and feed the stupid cats anyway, but- </p><p>But the bed was warm, and the bed had Neil. </p><p>Andrew closes his eyes and pulls Neil in closer to his chest. The ring in the drawer could wait a few more minutes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just fluff. I had so much fun writing this, I felt like goo. this image in my head, omg I want to cry, I just want them to be happy and safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>